


Coffee and Kisses

by PocketPrompto



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Promnisweek2019, matchmaker gladio and noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: Gladio and Noctis team up and get their friends to go on a coffee date.





	Coffee and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time participating in a FFXV pairing week! I have such a soft spot for Promnis and really wanted to contribute so here is my entry for Day 1: Prompt for Promnis Week 2019  
> {Gladio and Noct play Matchmaker}

“Uurgh...Noct, are you sure about this?”

 

Prompto stared at himself in the mirror, picked at his clothes, hair, wristband, anything he could find fault with really. He'd decided on a maroon button up shirt with little white outlines of chocobos, a white skinny tie, dark skinny jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. It was the most casual dressy outfit he had that wasn’t just muscle tanks or joggers. He also had a black leather jacket with a couple pins and patches to throw over it.

 

Noctis looked up from his spot on his bed where he was lazily engaged in a round of Kings Knight and sighed, although it was more out of exasperation than anything else.

 

“Prom, stop preening. Seriously, dude. You look fine and Ignis is gunna love you. Promise.”

 

Even the mention of the prince’s advisor made a deep blush crawl up Prompto’s neck and face. It suddenly felt too hot in the large room so Prompto jerked his tie off and tossed it aside then unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. He sighed in relief and adjusted his outfit to fit the rest of his casual look. The two of them had of course hung out over the years but it was always in a group, with Gladio and Noctis there to buffer and provide additional conversation and entertainment. This would be the first time the two were actually alone together.

 

Prompto had a crush on Ignis ever since he first met him all those years ago at Noct’s apartment. He had walked in with his best friend after their typical after-school arcade session to find Ignis in the kitchen with an apron around his waist, hair slightly mussed from the steam of his many cooking pots on the stove, and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. That was the first and only time that Prompto had ever seen Ignis look so casual and...well, perfectly imperfect. Every other time he met him afterwards, the advisor was in a primly pressed suit and his bangs were pushed up and styled, rather than brushing his forehead the way Prompto had seen that one night. Even in the kitchen, whenever he was staying for dinner, Ignis would wear a full suit and it seemed he put extra effort into his hair as well.

 

Noctis clambered up off the bed and walked behind Prompto then tugged his hands away from his hair.

 

“Prom. Stop. You look great. Now go on, or you’re going to be late. You remember where you’re meeting him, right?”

 

Prompto gulped and silently thanked his friend for stopping him from changing into yet another outfit.

 

“Y-Yeah uhhhh, that one cafe near the Citadel. The one with that cool latte art we went to once.”

 

Noctis nodded and ushered his friend out of his room and to the front door.

 

“Deep breath, Prom. It’s just a coffee date. No formalities, no titles, nothin’. Just you and him and cool latte art,” Noctis said with a smirk and then he was shoved out the door and Prompto found himself feeling absolutely dizzy and not ready for this at all. Regardless, he took the deepest breath he could muster, then made his way to the elevator and rode it down. He exited the lobby and made his way towards the bus stop that would take him to the coffee shop and to his doom.

~

As soon as the door shut, Noctis whipped out his phone and began texting his lover and Shield.

 

**Noct [11:36a]:** Chocobo is on the move. I repeat, Chocobo is on the move. 

 

**Gladio [11:39a]:** Specs is finishing up work but should be on his way soon. You know the guy can’t stand being late. Please tell me Prompto was half as anxious Specs is?

 

**Noct [11:42a]:** This is Prompto you’re talking about. What do you think?

 

**Gladio [11:45a]:** Crap. I’m on my way to pick you up. Operation stakeout the date-out still on?

 

**Noct [11:46a]:** You know it!

 

~

_ Earlier… _

 

“I need to finish this work, Gladio. The Citadel does not take breaks just because I have a coffee date,” Ignis huffed as he stared up at the Shield who was leaning against his the edge of his desk.

 

“Yeah, I know that, but you tend to get caught up in your work when you’re nervous. Don’t want’cha standin’ the kid up, you know?”

 

Ignis’ verdant green eyes snapped up to glare at Gladio with annoyance.

 

“As if I am ever one to miss appointments. Please, Gladiolus, have some iota of faith in me, will you?”

 

Gladio snorted and pushed himself off of the edge of the desk and took a few steps back to sit on one of the decorative armchairs in the corner of the room.

“You do know Prompto isn’t gunna hate you, right? Kid’s all sunshine and spiracorns, he’s gunna love you,” Gladio murmured softly, his tone serious and holding no room for objections.

 

Ignis sighed and sat back in his chair. His gloved hands came up to rest under his chin and hold his head up. He would be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t been attracted to the boy since the moment he laid eyes on him. 

 

_ He had been slaving away in Noct’s small apartment kitchen when the two bounded in from gods know where, uniforms rumpled and missing some of their accessories, faces slightly red from running. Ignis had only been expecting Noctis, so when he turned and was face to face with the blond he’d nearly dropped the cutting board of vegetables he was preparing for a stew. _

 

_ “Ughhh, you’re putting vegetables in the stew again, Specs? Can’t we have pizza or something instead?,” Noct practically whined. _

 

_ “Certainly not, your Highness. You’ve been eating far too much junk food for his Majesty’s, and my own, liking. You’ll waste away if you don’t eat your vegetables,” Ignis recited on reflex at this point. He’d had this conversation with Noctis more times than he would have liked. _

 

_ “Uhhhhh hi, I’m Prompto,” the blond said suddenly, arm outstretched towards him. Ignis blinked down at his hand and then reached his own forward and gave it a firm shake. _

 

_ “Pleasure. Ignis Scientia, advisor to His Highness.” _

 

_ “Oh! So you’re Ignis! Noct talks about you all the time!” _

 

_ Ignis glanced over at his charge, who seemed to forget anyone was even at his apartment, and then back to the blond. _

 

_ “Does he now? I can only imagine what he says about me,” the advisor said dryly before he stepped back to resume cooking. _

 

_ Prompto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. _

 

_ “He mostly talks about how you’re a really great cook. He’s shared a couple of his lunches with me before so I wholeheartedly agree, haha. And I don’t know why Noct doesn’t eat his veggies. With the way you prepare them I’d think you could make even the most hardcore carnivore into at least an omnivore,” Prompto smiled at him and Ignis thought he’d melt right there from how bright it was. _

 

_ “Yes, well,” Ignis started. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and turned his red face back towards the stove in hopes he could pass his blush off as simply being in the warm kitchen. “I appreciate the compliment, Prompto.” It was only then that he realized his hair was sticking to his forehead and he must have looked positively disheveled. He made a silent vow to himself to always be prepared and looking his best when at Noct’s, in case a certain ball of sunshine decided to show up. _

 

“Eos to Iggy, you there?”

 

Ignis’ glazed over eyes blinked as he was brought out of his reverie.

 

“Apologies, my mind must have drifted. What did you say?,” he asked before sitting up fully in his plush leather chair.

 

“I said, do you remember where and when you’re meeting the kid?”

 

Ignis scoffed, almost offended.

 

“Of course I do. We are meeting at noon at La Cafe Bonne Nuit,” he said, letting his eyes glance down at the time. 11:35 am. He still had plenty of time.

 

“Yeah, okay. Just don’t be late, alright?”

 

Gladio stood from where he was sat in the corner and then crossed the room to the door.

 

“Take a deep breath, Iggy. It’ll be fine,” Gladio said and gave Ignis his best reassuring smile.

 

Ignis smiled in return at his friend and gave a polite nod of his head.

 

“I will, Gladio. Thank you.”

 

Gladio grunted in acknowledgement and then he was out the door.

 

~

 

La Cafe Bonne Nuit was a warm little coffee shop on the corner close enough to the Citadel that many went there during their lunch breaks, which made it the perfect place for Ignis and Prompto to meet.

 

Prompto was not surprised when he arrived to see that Ignis was already there, sitting at a table tucked away in the corner. Punctual as always, the blond thought. Prompto shook the cold off of him and took one more deep breath before he approached the table.

 

“Hey, Iggy,” the blonde said and smiled.

 

Ignis, who had been deeply focused on some kind of article on his phone Prompto noticed, startled a bit at the sudden greeting but he smiled nonetheless and stood up from the both to give a soft bow to Prompto.

 

“Hello, Prompto.” Ignis reached to hug the smaller male but quickly thought that perhaps he wouldn’t want that, so he pat his shoulder instead and then instantly cursed himself for acting so foolishly.

 

Prompto blinked at the advisor as he watched the awkward shift from hug to pat, but he laughed all the same and slid into the booth. His cheeks were already tinged pink just from seeing the advisor and he hoped the other man would just attribute it to the stinging cold air outside.

 

Ignis was, unsurprisingly, wearing a dark blue three piece suit with a crisp, white dress shirt and a tie that was a beautiful shade of blue that was almost violet if you looked at it long enough.

 

He hadn’t realized he was staring until Ignis’ voice cut through his inner thoughts.

 

“Thank you for agreeing to meet me here, Prompto. I apologize if it was any inconvenience to you, but this was the closest place I could go that grants me enough time during my lunch break to make it back to the Citadel in time,” the older man explained.

 

“Oh it’s no inconvenience at all! The bus stop outside Noct’s place takes me straight here so,” he shrugged and gave another nervous smile at the handsome man across from him.

 

“Right. Shall we put in our orders then?,” Ignis asked as he gestured to the small tablet that was attached to the table. 

 

“Yeah, sure! Uhh, do you know what you want already?” 

 

“Indeed.”

 

Prompto was already scrolling through the different drink and pastry options. He was practically on autopilot as he went to the non-fat drink section and added a vanilla latte, then went to the sugar free pastries and settled on a bran muffin. Once his order was complete and he was sure he had counted the calories in his head, he swiveled the screen towards Ignis.

 

The advisor thanked him with a soft smile and nod of his head before he scrolled for his own order. He added an Ebony and a lemon tart but as he went to press the order button he noticed that Prompto hadn’t specified any kind of latte art for his drink. With a small curl of his lips, Ignis made a couple adjustments and then pressed the order button and turned the screen back to face outwards.

 

“What did you get?,” the blond asked, hoping to make a little bit of small talk.

 

“I ordered an Ebony and a lemon tart,” the advisor responded, a gentle smile on his face.

 

Prompto snorted.

 

“Of course you ordered an Ebony. Noct is always talking about what a caffeine fiend you are.”

 

“I prefer the term caf- _fiend_ ,” he said with emphasis.

 

Prompto groaned and clutched a hand over his heart.

 

“That was so baaaaad, Iggy!,” but the boy had laughed all the same.

 

Ignis chuckled and leaned back against the booth, a little more at ease.

 

“Ah, yes, I know my puns are not the best. But I do appreciate getting a laugh out of people with them. I noticed you yourself ordered a bran muffin. Not much of a sweet tooth, I gather?”

 

Prompto blushed a bit from the sudden attention.

 

“Ahh no, it’s uh...not quite that. I kind of, uh...was fat as a kid? And it took a lot for me to lose all the weight. So I just kinda watch what I eat all the time,” he shrugged.

 

Ignis blinked and his expression softened.

 

“Well I must say, from looking at you now, one would find it difficult to think you looked anything other than lithe and agile,” the advisor murmured, but his cheeks turned pink suddenly.

 

Prompto’s heart clenched at the compliment and he gave Ignis one of his patented bright smiles.

 

“Thank you, Iggy...that means a lot to me.”

 

Prompto distinctly registered the sound of the cafe’s front door bell jingling and the gruff whispers of familiar voices but before he could chance a glance behind their booth, a waitress came by with a little tray and set it down on their table.

 

“Okay I’ve got an Ebony and lemon tart...which I’ll assume is yours?,” she asked, looking over in Ignis direction.

 

“Indeed,” Ignis responded and he slid the chilled can of coffee towards himself and the plate with the tart.

 

“Which means this bran muffin and adorable latte is yours, sugar,” she said and set down his own pastry plate and latte.

 

Prompto blinked down at his latte for a moment before he gasped.

 

“Oh. Em. GEE! Is that a chocobo?!,” he practically squealed and Ignis could not help the fond smile that graced his lips. He thanked the waitress who made her exit, then turned back to the ball of sunshine that already had his phone out to snap some pictures.

 

“I saw you didn’t specify any latte art and so I took the liberty of selecting a design myself. I hope that’s alright?”

 

“Iggy, that is more than alright, this is so freakin’ adorable!,” the blonde grinned. He found the best picture from the tens he had already taken and quickly posted it on MoogleGram with a variety of filters and hashtags. Ignis made a mental reminder to go like the photo later.

 

With their drinks and pastries now at their table, their conversation took a comfortable silence as they enjoyed each other’s company and their food. Prompto secretly enjoyed the silence, but only because it gave him a chance to gather all his thoughts and pre-plan sentences so he wouldn’t accidentally say something stupid or get all tongue tied in front of such a well put together man. 

 

Ignis was the first to break the silence, a sad smile on his face.

 

“As much fun as I was having, I do need to get back to the Citadel. There is a stack of papers on my desk that won’t get done in my absence and I’m afraid it’s very important work.”

 

Prompto nodded in understanding and turned the screen towards himself.

 

“Here, let me.”

 

Before Ignis could argue, Prompto had paid for their coffee and pastries, as well as left a tip for their waitress. 

 

“Thank you, very much,” Ignis said kindly before he stood up.

 

“Uhhh, do you mind if I walk down the block with you towards the Citadel? My bus stop is that way,” Prompto babbled quickly, nervously.

 

Ignis chuckled warmly and nodded.

 

“Of course, Prompto. It would be my pleasure.”

 

Ignis grabbed his coat from the small hook hanging off the side of their booth and slid it on, reaching his hand out towards the blond.

 

“Shall we?”

 

Prompto, who had zipped his own jacket up, blinked at his hand before he took it into his own. Ignis smiled and tugged him along towards the exit. Prompto could have sworn he saw two familiar figures sitting in a booth on the far end of the cafe but before he could examine them further, Ignis was pulling him out of the cafe and towards the sidewalk. The blond followed him without hesitation and they leisurely walked towards the bus stop at the end of the street. It was a very cold autumn day in Insomnia and the cold air chipped away at whatever warmth Prompto had left on his face but his skin was on fire where his and Ignis’ hands were intertwined. 

 

It wasn’t long before the two made it to Prompto’s bus stop and Ignis needed to continue on down the street towards the Citadel gates. Ignis stopped, took Prompto’s other hand in his own, and looked down at the blond.

 

“I...I had a lovely time. Thank you, for your company, Prompto,” Ignis murmured, his face lowered close to Prompto’s so he could be heard over the sound of Insomnia in full swing.

 

Prompto gulped and laughed, a nervous tic of his.

 

“I-I had a great time too!...Uh...do you...would you uhm...m-maybe we could-”

 

His rambling was cut short by a pair of warm lips on his. Prompto’s eyes widened at first but then they fluttered to a close and he leaned into the kiss.

 

The two men pulled back, both a little breathless, both blushing like idiots.

 

“I would love to do this again sometime,” Ignis said softly, answering the blond’s unasked question.

 

“M-Me too,” Prompto stuttered, a big grin on his freckled face.

 

Ignis smiled and with that, he turned and continued his walk towards the Citadel. 

 

Prompto, in all his glee, pulled his phone out of his pocket and immediately started a text chat.

 

**Prompto [12:52p]:** NOCT! Dude, you’ll never guess what just happened!

 

**Noct [12:53p]:** I think I can guess.

 

~

 

“Do you think they saw us?,” Noctis looked up from where he was hiding under his ball cap in the back of the cafe.

 

“Nah, they were too busy makin’ googly eyes at each other,” the shield smirked and leaned back more comfortably now that their cover wasn’t blown.

 

Noctis snorted and sipped at his matcha latte.

 

“You think they’ll go on another date?,” he asked after a particularly long slurp from his straw.

 

“Probably. Come on, let’s see where they went.”

 

Gladio paid for their drinks and walked out of the building with Noctis on his heels. Noctis grunted as he came face to back with Gladio.

 

“Hey! What’d you stop for-”

 

Noctis followed his Shields’ line of sight and gasped. “Damn, Prom. Get it.”

 

Gladio laughed and watched the two separate in a daze. Moments later, Noctis’ phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket, staring at the text with a smirk. He showed Gladio before he responded and couldn’t help the giggle bubbling up in him.

 

“They’re definitely going on a second date.”


End file.
